Bukan Penyusup Biasa
by wisecchi
Summary: Kisame parno, doi merasa ada penyusup di markas Akatsuki tapi tidak ada sebiji pun anggota yang mempercayainya. Akhirnya Kisame memutuskan untuk mengatasinya sendiri. / "Kisame ngelawan penyusup? Ane mempertaruhkan semua kostum ane kalo Kisame gagal." -Maito Guy, usia dirahasiakan, pengganggu suami orang (?)-


**Bukan Penyusup Biasa**

**…**

**_Characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: _Semi_-_canon_. OOC. OC. Rus(u)h.  
**

**Segala gejala penyakit menular yang menjangkiti pembaca setelah membaca fanfiksi ini ditanggung oleh pembaca sendiri.  
**

**Dilarang menyalahkan Author, apalagi jatuh cinta dan ingin menikahi Author.  
**

**Dldr! Enjoy!  
**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang kencing sembarangan?" Kisame mengamati air yang menggenang di pojokan ruang yang biasanya dipakai sebagai ruang rapat dadakan oleh Akatsuki saat dirinya tak sengaja melewati tempat itu. Ia bahkan lupa jika ia tengah menahan sesuatu yang mencekik kandung kemihnya. Dengan saksama ia mencermati warna kekuningan menjijikkan itu sembari menutupi lubang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia kemudian menggeleng, tidak mengetahui siapa pelaku hal maksiat tersebut.

_Tap_ … _Tap_ …

Ia melongok, terburu-buru menjelajahi koridor dengan bola mata melotot. Tak ada siapa-siapa, Kisame mendesah. Ia pasti mengalami gangguan pendengaran setelah selama ini telinganya disiksa oleh kebiadaban suara salah satu rekannya di organisasi ini, Tobi, dan juga seorang yang lain, Deidara. Tapi suara langkah kaki yang tadi … mencurigakan. Siapa yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi di goa seperti ini? Bahkan Konan, rekannya yang lain, tidak memakai sepatu berhak yang menimbulkan suara seperti itu. Apa mungkin … Sasori?

Hm … Kisame berpikir sejenak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menyadari bahwa air seninya akan merembes jika ia tak buru-buru ke kamar mandi sekarang juga.

Begitu batang hidung Kisame tak tampak lagi, batang hidung yang lain tampak dari sisi koridor yang lain, mengamati Kisame berlari menjauh. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat, tampak mengancam.

"Hampir saja …"

**…**

"Penyusup? Kau bercanda."

Kisame tidak menyangka jika rekannya ini menganggapnya bercanda. Ah, memangnya kapan rekan-rekannya pernah menganggapnya serius? Mereka semua terlalu menganaktirikannya. "Aku berani bersumpah, Itachi."

Itachi menghela napas (naga) dan mengurut keningnya. "Akatsuki adalah ninja profesional, jika ada penyusup maka Tobi dan Deidara sudah meributkannya terlebih dahulu."

Profesional dari mana? Jika dua nama tadi adalah profesional, mau jadi apa organisasi ini? Kisame tidak habis pikir, sepertinya berbicara dengan Uchiha Itachi harus menggunakan otot karena manusia satu itu lebih sering menanggapinya dengan setengah hati dalam segala hal. "Terserahlah." Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan mereka, membanting pintu dan mengaduh kesakitan karena salah satu kakinya terjepit. Ia masih menggerutu saat menyusuri koridor sendirian tanpa menyadari seseorang bermata biru tengah menatapinya dari atas langit-langit.

"Sesuai dengan rencana."

**…**

Sepi sekali pada sore itu, Kisame duduk-duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di depan goa. Kelihatannya semua anggota Akatsuki tengah menjalani misi kecuali dirinya, ia sepertinya tidak begitu peduli. Mukanya cemberut, memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa bokongnya digigiti oleh sepasukan semut. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya jika ia sedang berkonsentrasi, kecuali satu hal.

"SIAPA ITU!" Kisame melompat dari duduknya, memicingkan mata pada sesosok bayangan hitam, karena jika warna lain maka bukan bayangan lagi namanya tapi lampu disko. Dengan gerakan sekali kucek, ia meraih angin lalu di punggungnya. "Kampret! Samehada masih dipinjam oleh Bee-_san_!" Kisame kalang-kabut.

"Tidak ada senjata, huh?"

Demi napas busuknya Itachi, Kisame terkejut setengah mati begitu menyadari sosok bayangan tadi telah berada di belakangnya, mengacungkan sebuah kunai tepat di garis lehernya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin tak percaya, yang ia dengar adalah suara wanita. Apakah memang benar jika lelaki memang harus tunduk pada wanita? Ia menggeleng, lehernya tergores dengan sendirinya dan berdarah-darah. "SAKIT!"

"Bodoh!" Wanita bermata biru itu gelagapan karena tidak menyangka jika korbannya akan nekat bunuh diri dengan kunai-nya (?), ia menggorok leher biru itu secepat mungkin. Tanggung, terlanjur seperti ini lebih baik dihabisi saja sekalian.

Ia terjerembab di tanah, menggelepar seperti ayam kehabisan darah sembari memegangi luka di lehernya dengan harap dapat menghambat pendarahan tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, salahkan saja kuku-kuku panjangnya yang habis dipermak oleh Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. "K-k-k-k—" Kisame mendadak menjadi _rapper_. Napasnya terengah-engah, dengan sisa kesadaran terakhir ia melihat sedikit petunjuk identitas wanita pembunuhnya, bermata sebiru langit dan berambut pirang panjang.

Kisame tewas.

**…**

"Bodoh!" maki Itachi pada Kisame yang terbaring telanjang di ranjang dengan leher terbebat perban tebal.

Ternyata Kisame tidak jadi meninggal, ia sempat diselamatkan oleh rekannya yang kembali lebih cepat. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berterimakasih tapi menahannya dalam hati gara-gara keburu gondok karena Itachi tidak langsung menyelamatkannya tapi membiarkannya dan menendangi tubuh sekaratnya dengan alasan untuk memastikannya telah berpulang atau belum. Kisame sakit hati!

"Leader-_sama_ dan yang lainnya tengah mengusut kasus ini. Kau tenang saja, setelah semua ini selesai kau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang," ujar Itachi dengan wajah tak berdosa, mengutuki rekannya agar segera kembali ke rumah Jashin.

Sakit hatinya semakin menumpuk, ia paksakan diri untuk tidak memerkosa Itachi (?) karena masih terlalu lemah bahkan untuk menggerakkan lehernya sekalipun. Ya iyalah, bukannya yang terluka itu adalah lehernya? Selagi Kisame pasrah mendengarkan ocehan (baca: kutukan) dari Itachi, pintu kamarnya terjeblak dan masuklah seorang lelaki cantik bersama seorang yang lainnya yang mengenakan topeng saling berteriak. Ia langsung berdiri dan ikutan berteriak, "PERGI! PERGI!" Ia melemparkan sekotak kuku palsu hadiah dari Itachi ke wajah lelaki cantik berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru itu dengan kekuatan seribu gorila.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Kisame masih trauma dengan ingatan penampakan pelaku pembunuhnya hingga ia menjadi ketakutan setengah mati jika melihat Deidara, salah satu rekannya yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama. Jika saja suara Deidara tidak nge-_bass_, mungkin Kisame sudah menjejalkan kepala Itachi ke dalam mulut Deidara (?).

"Apa salahku, un?"

**…**

Selama beberapa hari setelahnya, markas Akatsuki mendadak berubah menjadi medan perang. Apakah telah terjadi pertumpahan darah di sana? Oh, bukan. Ternyata semuanya hanyalah ulah Kisame saja. Dengan alasan bersiap-siap jika terjadi serangan, ia mengubah markas yang semula rapi menjadi penuh dengan senjata. Dan ia siap untuk bertempur melawan penyusup sialan yang telah menodai lehernya.

Tapi tidak begitu adanya dengan anggota lainnya.

"BERESKAN SEMUANYA, TOPLES KERUPUK!"

"Tapi … tapi …"

"AKU BILANG BERESKAN SEMUA SENJATA INI!"

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga, Leader-_sama_!"

"DEIDARA SUDAH MENJADI KORBAN ULAH GILAMU"

_Flashback_ sebentar ke hari pertama mode perang markas, Deidara yang dikejar-kejar oleh Tobi jatuh tepat di atas setumpukan shuriken dan ditimpa oleh Tobi. Istilahnya seperti; sudah jatuh ke comberan, tertimpa gajah bengkak pula. Memangnya Tobi segendut itu? Yang gendut itu bukannya koper Kakuzu? Intinya sekarang wajah Deidara hampir rusak. Dan _flashback_ 1 paragraf pun selesai.

"Aku mana tahu hal seperti itu bisa terjadi …"

"ALIBI! DAN LAGI, SASORI SEKARANG KOMA!"

Mari kita putar kembali kenangan (?) yang ada, Sasori sedang mencoba boneka terbarunya—boneka Bang Toyib(?)—tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah berada di antara jebakan kunai. Sekujur tubuhnya dihantam oleh beribu-ribu kunai hingga tidak berbentuk. Jantungnya yang sempat melarikan diri merasa _shock_ karena kunai terakhir tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi, untung saja Pein sebagai pemimpin yang baik datang menghalau kunai tersebut dengan giginya (?). Karena hal itu, jantung Sasori koma. Sekian kenangan buruk tersebut.

"_Ara_ …"

"POKOKNYA BERESKAN SEMUA!"

"Tidak!"

"Atau kau mau gigimu ompong semua seperti gigiku?"

Kisame menelan air raksa dengan susah payah karena tenggorokannya terbakar, takut-takut ia melirik mulut Pein yang bersih dari gigi. "Ba-ba-baiklah …" Dengan berat hati, ia menyimpan kembali semua senjata dan membatalkan semua jebakan yang telah disusunnya dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tapi …

"Pein-_senpai_! Ini apa?" Tobi dengan gaya nyeleneh memegang sebuah benda menyerupai bola yang terbungkus oleh kertas-kertas bertuliskan kalimat kanji aneh.

Anggota Akatsuki—_minus_ Deidara yang wajahnya masih dioperasi plastik di persembunyiannya Orochimaru, _minus_ Sasori yang masih belum bangkit dari koma, _minus_ Tobi yang memasang wajah tak berdosa di balik topeng, dan _minus_ Kisame yang terpuruk di ruangannya—yang ke semuanya sedang berkumpul di tempat yang sama menjerit tanpa suara, wajah mereka horor sebelas dua belas dengan wajah setan ke-_gap_ sedang berselingkuh dengan istri malaikat (?).

"Eh … ada sumbunya!" Tobi senang, ia jejingkrakan.

"KISAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BRENGSEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

_DUAR_!

Di ruangan yang lain, Kisame bersin-bersin. Ia menyeka ingusnya dengan celana dalam Itachi dan berkata, "Hah?"

**…**

"Hah …"

Kisame berguling-guling di lantai markas, merasa bosan dan kesepian. Tentu saja ia selalu kesepian, selama ini semua rekan-rekannya selalu menganggapnya tidak penting. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi anggota terpenting di Akatsuki atas titah (baca: kutukan) Pein yang dirawat akibat mengalami kelumpuhan temporari. Yah, bukan salahnya jika ada satu bom yang tertinggal saat beres-beres kemarin, dan lagi perintah beres-beres itu begitu mendadak. Mana bisa ia berpikir jernih, sedangkan saat-saat biasa saja otaknya tidak begitu bisa berpikir (?).

Akibat sebiji bom tersebut, keadaan anggota Akatsuki yang menjadi korban peledakan salah alamat itu sangat memprihatinkan. Selain mengalami kelumpuhan, ada yang anggota badannya berceceran dan wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali. Belum lagi Tobi yang histeris setengah mati karena tidak dapat bergerak. Kemarin saja saat Kisame menjenguk mereka, Konan mengesot menuju jendela hendak bunuh diri. Untung saja hal tersebut gagal, bukan karena ditolong oleh Kisame atau siapa, tapi memang karena tempat perawatan tersebut tidak memiliki jendela. Lah, mereka dirawat di tempat persembunyiannya Orochimaru yang notabene di bawah tanah kok.

Setelah Konan, dan yang lainnya tenang di alam sana (?), Pein menitahkan Kisame agar ia menjaga markas dengan sebaik mungkin. Selain karena tinggal Kisame seoranglah yang masih hidup dan segar bugar, Kisame jugalah yang harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kelangsungan nama buruk Akatsuki di dunia persilatan ini.

Semula Kisame sedikit keberatan, tapi melihat korban-korban pertumpahan darah itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya ia berharap mereka semua ko'it seketika. _Sial_, batin Kisame. Biarlah, toh ia juga merasa (tidak) kasihan pada mereka. Kecuali pada Itachi, rekannya itu malah kesenangan berada di satu tempat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ckck.

"Hah …" Ia masih berguling-guling hingga menabrak dinding, hidungnya berubah menjadi hidung Michael Jackson. Kisame ingin mengaduh tapi terpaksa menahannya, ada sesuatu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Wanita itu …

Dengan isi otak pas-pasan, Kisame menyusun strategi. Strategi untuk menyergap penyusup menyebalkan yang menyebabkan semua rekannya di ambang kematian (hello!). Setelah sepakat dengan _inner_ Kisame untuk mencekik penyusup itu dari belakang, Kisame bangkit berdiri dengan hidung rata dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa.

Wha … di mana dia? Batin Kisame panik. Ia meraih angin lalu di punggungnya, baru menyadari bahwa Samehada yang sudah dikembalikan oleh Bee barusan pamit pulang kampung untuk merayakan lebaran di Kirigakure (?).

"Hm … masih tidak mempunyai senjata, huh?"

Ditodong dengan kunai di bokong(?), Kisame angkat tangan setinggi mungkin. "A-ampun, Mbah!" Ia menyerah secepatnya.

Wanita itu terkekeh, menusuk bokong Kisame dengan kunai yang baru diasah. "Kukira kau akan menyusahkanku, ternyata malah membuat rencanaku untuk melenyapkan Akatsuki semakin cepat. Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pa—"

"Kau meremehkanku, Anak Muda," ujar Kisame, merasa tua. Posisinya yang semula berada di depan wanita itu berubah menjadi di atas wanita itu (?). Oh, Kisame bergelantungan terbalik di atas langit-langit, mendemonstrasikan keahlian barunya sebagai cucak rowo. "Tch, _kunoichi_ Kono—!" Kunai berhamburan dari langit-langit, wanita yang menyergap Kisame menghindar, mundur teratur sementara bokong Kisame tertusuk salah satu kunai yang diduga sebagai jebakannya yang tertinggal.

Kisame jatuh menggelepar kesakitan sembari memegangi bokongnya yang berdarah-darah. "Kau … kau bukan Yamanaka Ino, _kunoichi_ cakep yang ditaksir Itachi!" Ia menunjuk wanita tadi dengan jari tengah, membuka rahasia rekannya. Bahan gosip, nih.

Wanita tadi tertawa kesetanan, menggerai rambut pirangnya yang diikat ekor kuda, mengembalikan model poninya yang semula belah samping menjadi belah tengah, dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor buaya (?). "Mata ikanmu lihai juga, Mas Bro. Tapi sayang, semua sudah terlambat. Raikage-_sama_ dan yang lainnya telah menginvasi tempat persembunyiannya Orochimaru."

Perasaan Kisame mendadak enak (?), diam-diam ia membayangkan jika semua yang ada di tempatnya Orochimaru merenggang nyawa. "Bagaimana bisa …"

"Mantan _jinchuuriki_, Nii Yugito, akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Tunggu!"

Mata biru Yugito mendelik, tidak senang. "Apa lagi, Cyin?"

Kisame menelan ludah, pahit. "Matamu …"

"Oh, ini. Tidak pernah mendengar lensa kontak? Kampungan sekali Akatsuki."

Merasa terhina karena ejekan Yugito ada benarnya (?), Kisame berusaha berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda sambil tetap menahan nyeri di bokongnya. "Jangan meremehkanku."

Yugito mundur perlahan, tetap siaga. Kunai telah siaga di kedua tangannya, ia hanya butuh mencari celah kemudian menusuk bokong lawannya yang telah terluka sebelumnya. Kali ini pasti fatal. Tapi ia kalah cepat, siapa sangka Kisame yang berbadan babon tahu-tahu sudah melayang di udara, hendak menerjangnya.

Sik-asik, sik-asik, kenal dirimu … sik-asik, sik—

"_Moshi_-_moshi_? Yugito _desu_ …"

Kisame jatuh terjerembab dengan bibir bertukar kisah asmara dengan lantai batu, bibirnya berdarah-darah akibat gesekan permukaan lantai yang tidak rata (sama dengan wajahnya)._ Sial, _ringtone_-nya hanya sebaris, padahal aku hafal lagunya_, batin Kisame kecewa. Loh?

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya raib? Cih … bagaimana dengan Orochimaru? Hah! Dia kawin lari dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Ups, gosip, nih," racau Yugito, lupa dengan misinya semula untuk menghabisi Kisame. Lihat saja dirinya yang tengah duduk selonjoran di sofa batu sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dan menonton televisi, tipikal kelakuan pembantu masa kini.

Dan Kisame? Ia dengan santainya duduk di sebelah Yugito dan ikut menikmati keripik kentangnya. Tak lama, keduanya sudah larut dengan tontonan sekaligus teleponan. Kisame tak lupa mencuri dengar, terutama jika ada hal yang menyangkut kekasihnya di Konoha sana—sang pria bermasker dengan rambut putih. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan ... Jiraiya yang terjangkit TBC sehingga tidak bisa lepas dari maskernya.

_Jadi Jiraiya-kun sedang sakit, ya?_ batin Kisame bertanya-tanya pilu. Matanya pun mulai menerawang sementara tangannya terus bergerak mencari keripik kentang. Tapi kok, ini keripik kentang mendadak jadi agak kenyal-kenyal 'gitu, yak? Udah kenyal, bisa terkikik kegelian begitu lagi?

"Awww~ sudah lama tidak disentuh anak muda~ Kisame-_chan_ nakal, ya?" ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara rendah, tak lagi nyaring dan cempreng seperti sebelumnya.

Kisame pun melirik dengan takut-takut. Alamakasandratelenopelazaman baheula! Masa gara-gara keripik kentang saja Nii Yugito kini bisa punya dada seukuran dada Godaime Hokage?

Tu-tunggu!

"Kau! Kau bukan Nii Yugito, 'kan! Akui saja!" ujar Kisame yang langsung meloncat dari sofa batunya sambil membawa pentungan layaknya Flinstone.

Nii Yugito menggeleng prihatin padanya. "Masa baru menyadarinya, sih?! Tsk. Begini nih kalau urusan sama gay, mempunyai dada gede juga tidak ada gunanya!" Nii Yugito pun langsung mengubah model rambutnya lagi menjadi dikuncir dua dan kemudian menempelkan potongan kertas krep berwarna ungu di keningnya. Perhatian! Bahkan bajunya pun kini telah berubah menjadi rok mini berwarna biru dengan atasan _sailor_.

"Godaime Hokage hadir untuk meringkus kalian para Akatsukiters! Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menghukummu!" ujar Tsunade kemudian sambil mengedipkan-ngedipkan mata dan mengangkat satu kakinya.

Berhubung Kisame sukanya sama Jiraiya, maka nenek-nenek di hadapannya ini jelas lewatlah. Mau si-di Tsunade kelihatan pas dia mengangkat kaki kek, nungging nek, tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Yang ada luka Kisame di leher dan luka batinnya dulu pas ketahuan mengintip nenek-nenek mandi terbuka kembali. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa Kisame kemarin malam? Padahal dia tidak melakukan hal maksiat apa-apa, hanya menggerayangi Hidan yang kebetulan saja mempunyai rambut putih-putih seperti pacarnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! _Pause_! _Time up_! Kenapa Godaime Hokage ada di sini?" ujar Kisame yang mulai terengah-engah karena darah di lehernya kembali menyembur dengan cepat.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala—seolah hendak menunjukkan rasa simpatinya pada makhluk berwarna biru yang otaknya cuma segede otak hiu. Tsunade pun memutuskan untuk mengulang penjelasannya.

"Godaime Hokage hadir untuk meringkus kalian para Akatsukiters! Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menghukummu!" ujar Tsunade kemudian sambil mengedipkan-ngedipkan mata dan mengangkat satu kakinya.

Tidak, kesalahan tidak ada pada siapa-siapa. _Copy paste_ itu memang sudah menjadi cara yang praktis untuk mendapatkan dua paragraf dalam satu cerita. Masih lebih baik meng-_copy paste_ karya sendiri daripada meng-_copy paste_ karya orang lain kemudian mengubahnya. Rempong, deh!

Dan demikianlah, melihat si-di Tsunade untuk kedua kalinya Kisame pun langsung tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Darahnya pun sudah membanjiri ruang tamu markas Akatsuki. Jika mengingat kata-kata banjir, mendadak Kisame turut bersuka-cita atas apa yang menimpa warga negara seberang. Dan bisa dipastikan setelah kisah ini dimuat, _anti fans_ Hoshigaki Kisame akan semakin bertambah banyak.

"Sialan! Bukan aku!" Kisame membela diri.

_Tap_ ... _Tap_ ...

Dalam posisi telungkup, Kisame bisa merasakan getaran tanah di sekitarnya saat wanita itu berjalan. Dia bahkan sampai sedikit terlonjak-lonjak seperti sedang bermain trampolin. Saat wanita itu semakin mendekat, tiba-tiba saja di dekat Kisame berjatuhanlah dua pad penyumpal dada.

Mata Kisame yang sudah redup mendadak nyala lagi. _Jadi_ ... _tadi itu dada palsu_?! _Wanita itu bukan Tsunade_! Kisame sudah hendak mengangkat kepalanya saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya mulutnya mencium tanah dan bibirnya langsung rombeng-rombeng karena bebatuan di tanah tak rata tersebut.

"Ups, maaf, yak, Kisame-_chan_," ujar wanita dengan suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Kisame sambil menekan kepala Kisame dengan kedua tangannya—berusaha menenggelamkan kepala Kisame ke tanah (?). "Kali ini aku datang sebagai musuhmu. Maaf saja, tuntutan skenario membuatku harus menghabisimu. Tapi yakinlah, suatu saat nanti, di cerita lain, kita akan bisa bertemu lagi sebagai dua sejoli yang kembali saling jatuh cinta," lanjutnya sembari memukul-mukul kepala Kisame dengan palu, hendak menanamkan sebiji paku.

Kisame akhirnya tahu siapa penyusup itu! Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menang melawannya! Kekuatan wanita itu luar biasa! Ia bahkan bisa membuat Kisame menjadi maho, bencong, atau gigolo sekalipun. Pokoknya suka-suka dia!

Satu kikikan terdengar jelas bahkan bergema di ruang Akatsuki yang sudah kosong itu. Kisame semakin yakin. Satu, dia yakin bahwa dia akan segera mati. Dua, dia yakin kalau wanita yang sudah berhasil membunuhnya ini adalah ...

"Gem ... bel ...?"

**~Owari~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sepatah dua patah kata**:

Ini fanfiksi udah lama beud mendekam di lepi, kemarin sempat kepikiran mau dihapus tapi ga jadi. _Ending_ (_scene_ terakhir) diketik oleh Sukie 'Susu(?)' Foxie, yang kemudian ane _edit_ lagi.

Ane sih sarannya _publish_ di akun kolab, tapi Susi bilangnya di akun ane aja. Jadi sebagai penghormatan terakhir buat doi (?), ane selipin deh seseorang yang disinyalir melakukan tindak kekejaman terhadap karyanya yang berjudul "**Diary Ungu**". Pokoknya _you_-_know_-_who_ sajalah buat yang mantengin gosip-gosipnya, hoho. Btw, bukan Bang Voldemort, loh. XD

Buat yang ga tau, **Gembel** itu adalah _Author_.

Si Kisame makan mecin.

_Review_-nya dong, Cyin~!

Abayo!


End file.
